Hall of Heroes
The following people died, trying to make mankind free of the Sirians. There is a memorial in New York, to all the fallen heroes, and all these names are found on it. It looks much like the Vietnam Memorial. The Resistance Fallen *Arch Quentin - Among the first to fall. He discovered the Visitors were hiding something, and he was killed for it. He died in Los Angeles *Dr. Mary Chou - Discovered the Visitors were wearing fake skin. Was captured by the Visitors, and never seen again, even after the New York Mother Ship was emptied of the Humas in Cold Storage. (Presumed Dead) *Dr. Ruth Barnes - She got a Visitor Skin Sample, but was killed by the Visitors, in Los Angeles, before the skin sample could be identified. *Dr. Rudulph Metz - He was implicated in the Visitor Conspiracy, and taken aboard the L.A. Mothership, never to be seen again (Presumed Dead) *Dr. Benjamin Taylor - He died helping the L.A. Resistance steal Medical and Scientific Equipment, in the early days of the Resistance. *Abraham Bernstein - He was one of the first to see the full implications of the Visitor arrival, having survived Germany, and the Concentration Camps of World War II. He was killed by the Visitors, after his Grandson, Daniel Bernstein informed the Visitors that the Maxwell Family was hiding in their pool house. He met the Visitors in the Pool House, and greeted them with 'Shalom'. He left a letter convincing his son and daughter in law, Stanley and Lynn, to help he Resistance. *Tony Leonetti - Was killed by Diana after he was captured, along with Michael Donovan, trying to infiltrate the Mother Ship in Los Angeles *Kathleen Maxwell - She was killed in the Visitor attack on the L.A. Resistance Mountain Camp Headquarters. *Jenny Sullivan - She was killed in a Raid on a Food Processing Plant run by the Visitors, after leading the L.A. Resistance to it. *Kristine Walsh - She died during the Medical Center Broadcast Raid, after telling the world they had not seen a hoax. *Fred King - Died driving the ambulance carrying Juliet Parrish, while they tried to escape the Medical Center Broadcast Raid. Julie was captured. *Dan Pascal - He was killed after the Visitors tortured the Location of the Resistance Headquarters out of him. He was shot by Brian, because Brian believed Pascal led them into a trap. *Barbara - A Fifth Columnist, she was shot and killed by Jake, attempting to assassinate Diana, to convince the Visitors to move Juliet Parrish to the L.A. Security Headquarters, where the Resistance could more easily rescue her. She was wearing a disguise making her look like Michael Donovan *Ruby Engels - She infiltrated the Visitor L.A. Security Headquarters, and blew the Power, allowing the Resistance to rescue Juliet Parrish. She was shot, trying to escape, by Daniel Bernstein. *Brad/Mark McIntyre - He was killed during a raid on a Water Plant, where the Visitors were pumping out all the Fresh water in Southern California. After being wounded, he stayed behind, to cover the rest of the team, allowing the Resistance to escape, otherwise, unharmed. *Oliver - A Fifth Columnist, he was shot, trying to slip Michael Donovan a 'suicide' pill, aboard the L.A. Mothership, to prevent Diana from learning all the Secrets Michael knew. *Father Andrew Doyle - An Ambassador of peace, to Diana, he was shot and killed by her, because she felt he showed her a weakness, a weakness for having an emotional response to the passages in the Bible. *Harmony Moore - She was killed during the final assault on the Mother Ship, when the Resistance introduced the Red Dust *Martin - Died trying to kill Diana, just before the Second Invasion. *Robert Maxwell - Died crashing the L.A. Mothership into the Particle Beam Triax, to prevent the Triax from destroying L.A. and most of the surrounding area. *Heather O'Leary - Died defending a Camp of Los Angeles Resistance from a Visitor attack. (Note: Heather O'Leary is not dead, but her name was added to the wall, and it was not able to be removed. An '*' was added to her name.) The following are the dead Sirians (Or Collaborators) that died, trying to wipe out the Human vermin Visitor Heroes *Brian - Killed by the Resistance (Robin Maxwell), testing the Red Dust, after he was betrayed by Daniel Bernstein *Daniel Bernstein - Turned into Food, for his betrayal of Brian, but he didn't taste good... *Pamela - Shot and killed by a Fifth Columnist Guard (Actually it was Diana) *John - Shot by Resistance during the attack on the L.A. Mothership (Actually, again, it was Diana, when he refused to give her the 'Key' to the Doomsday Device) *Eleanor Dupress - Shot and killed by Steven, after she turned traitor to the Visitors, during he Final attack on the L.A. Security Headquarters *Steven - Ham Tyler poured a small baggie of Red Dust on him, during the attack on the L.A. Security Headquarters *Mika - Killed by Ham Tyler, when she tried to do her duty, and prove Juliet Parrish was working for the Resistance *Kadjem - Killed by Heather O'Leary, after his Skyfighter was sabotaged by the Fifth Column Non-Aligned *Chiang - Killed by Heather O'Leary on Nathan Bates' orders Gallery Resistance/Fifth Column Quinton.png|Arch Quentin Chu.jpg|Dr. Mary Chu Ruth.png|Dr. Ruth Barnes Metz.png|Dr. Rudolph Metz Ben.png|Dr. Benjamin Taylor Abraham.png|Abraham Bernstein TonyL.png|Toy 'Wah Chong' Leonetti Kathleen.png|Kathleen Maxwell Jenny.png|Jenny Sullivan Kristine.png|Kristine Walsh King.png|Fred King Pascal.png|Dan Pascal Barbara.png|Barbara Ruby.png|Ruby Engels Brad.png|Brad/Mark McIntyre 1 Mark.png|Brad/Mark McIntyre 2 Oliver.png|Oliver Andrew.png|Father Andrew Doyle Harmony.png|Harmony Moore Martin-3.jpg|Martin Robert.png|Robert Maxwell Heat1.jpg|Heather O'Leary (Still alive, but was believed dead at one time) Visitor/Sympathizers 2brian.jpg|Brian Dan.png|Daniel Bernstein Pamela.png|Pamela John.png|John Eleanor.png|Eleanor Dupress Steven.png|Steven Kad1.jpg|Kadjem Non-aligned Chiang.jpg|Chiang Maxwell Maxwell Category:Character Category:Dead Character Category:Feature Character Category:Resistance Category:Science Frontiers Category:Visitors Category:Taylor Family Category:Donovan Family